Vs. Dewott
Vs. Dewott is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/20/19. Story Iris: Come on! Iris is pulling on Ian’s arm, him resisting. Cilan and Rui watch off to the side. Cilan: Now, Iris. If Ian doesn’t want to go with us to the rest of the tournament, then he doesn’t have to. Iris: But, I want him to see me dominate this tournament! Rui: I do as well, but yesterday was a strenuous day for him. Between the tournament and N, he could use the break. Iris: He’s never going to get better if he doesn’t start getting back to his regular things! And one of those things is watching everyone battle! Cilan: Now, I agree with both of you. However, this should be Ian’s decision. Ian shrugs his arm away from Iris, as he walks off. Everyone watches him go. Iris: I don’t like this. He’s acting way too wimpy. Rui: He is not a wimp! Iris: And he usually isn’t! But he isn’t acting like the Dragon Tamer that he is. The group then spots Ian running, as Miror B. leaps after him. Miror B: Come back young master! I must raise your spirits! End Scene Everyone is gathered on the roof of the Shopping Mall 9. Freddy O’Martin and Don George sit in their spots at the announcer’s table. Grimsley sits beside them, flipping a coin nonchalantly. Freddy: And we are back to the second day of the Shopping 9 tournament! After the events of yesterday with N appearing and Ian’s surprising defeat, we have a big day ahead of us! Now, to show the matches for today! The scoreboard shows the images of the remaining competitors, pairing them up. Iris is paired against Rui, Cilan against Burgundy, Casey against Cheren, and Georgia against Hilda. Iris: Me and Rui?! Ha! This will be a piece of cake! Rui: Uh, how rude! I guess today is the perfect opportunity to show just how powerful I’ve become! Iris: Bring it on! While you’ve been babying Ian for the past month, I have been doing some serious training. Rui doesn’t respond, instead walking to her spot in a huff. Iris giggles at this, taking her position. Iris: Heatmor, let’s go! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Heatmor. Heatmor: (Hisses) Heatmor. Rui: Heatmor, huh? Palpitoad! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Palpitoad. Palpitoad: Pal! Iris: You didn’t choose Audino? And she has a type advantage to boot. Rui: Once I win this battle, you’ll no longer be able to call me a little kid anymore! Palpitoad, use Bubble Beam! Iris: Fire Spin! Palpitoad spews a stream of bubbles, while Heatmor spews a vortex of flames. The two collide and explode. Iris: Alright, Heatmor! Let’s show off your new Fire Lash! Heatmor raises its arm, fire forming at the band at the wrist. It flicks its wrist, cracking a large fire whip. Paliptoad is hit, being knocked back. Rui: Palpitoad, Super Sonic! Palpitoad opens its mouth, letting out a Super Sonic scream. Heatmor holds its ears in confusion, as Rui looks smug. Rui: Now blind it. Fire a Mud Bomb towards its feet! Palpitoad spins and extends its tongue, firing a Mud Bomb from it. The Mud Bomb erupts at Heatmor’s feet, the mud flinging up and obscuring its vision. Iris: She’s taken out our hearing and sight. Perhaps I’ve underestimated her. Heatmor, track it down with scent and go for Slash! Heatmor sniffs the air, claws glowing white. Heatmor dashes directly at Palpitoad, Palpitoad growling. Rui: Hm. Smell. Mud Bomb! Palpitoad fires Mud Bomb at the ground, covering itself in the mud. Heatmor stops on a dime, sniffing and searching for Palpitoad. Iris: You’re kidding! Rui: Fire Mud Bomb at Heatmor! Palpitoad fires Mud Bomb, knocking Heatmor to the ground. It begins to get up, as Palpitoad fires Bubble Beam, defeating it. Referee: Heatmor is unable to battle! The winner is Palpitoad, and the victor is Rui! Rui: Ha! Iris: She beat me?! Cilan: Remarkable! The flavors of Rui’s battle, I haven’t seen her do anything like that! Burgundy: Agreed. It was spiced well. Much better than her usual. Iris and Rui meet in the middle, shaking hands. Iris turns her head away. Iris: Hey. Sorry about earlier. I guess I was just frustrated. We need Ian to fight N. Rui: You may have become stronger since we last saw you, but so have I. One of us has to defend him. And if we have our resident Dragon Master, then we won’t need Ian. Iris: Rui… Georgia: Please. She’s got a long way to go before she’s a master. Burgundy: Now, let us have our battle, Cilan. Cilan: Indeed. I look forward to seeing your growth first hand. Cilan and Burgundy take their position on the field, both drawing Pokéballs. Burgundy: Dewott! Cilan: Pansage! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Dewott and Pansage. Dewott: Dewott! Pansage: Pan! Burgundy: A rematch of our first battle, eh? Oh, Cilan! You are too sentimental. Cilan: There’s no better way to assess your growth than with a rematch. Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Burgundy: Push through with Ice Beam! Dewott fires Ice Beam, blasting through Pansage’s energy seeds. Cilan: Block it with Rock Tomb. Pansage begins to form a boulder for Rock Tomb, the Ice Beam striking through it. Pansage’s shoulder is hit, it grimacing. Cilan: Fast. Very impressive. Pansage, use Solar Beam! Pansage holds its paws up, charging a golden sphere of sunlight. Burgundy: Aqua Jet to X-Scissor! Dewott is surrounded in water, rocketing forward and ramming Pansage. Dewott draws its scalchops, striking Pansage with a crimson energy X. Pansage skids back, as it fires Solar Beam. Dewott holds its scalchops up, partially blocking the Solar Beam. Burgundy: Gotcha! Dewott, use Revenge! Dewott glows with orange energy, as it claps its scalchops together. A blast of energy shoots through and blasts Pansage back. Burgundy: Tasting time s'il vous plaît! Your flavor is focused too much on what you were expecting, instead of what could be. My seasoning is designed to overwhelm the foe and yet be prepared for whatever attack they throw our way. Cilan: Very impressive. However, it is time for my evaluation. While your seasoning has improved immensely, you leave yourself vulnerable with your battle style. Being able to adapt to your opponent’s battle style is as important as having a strong style yourself. If power won’t work, then you have to try something different. Pansage, use Grass Whistle! Pansage pulls out a leaf from its head, and blows into it. Music notes from the melody are released, as Dewott is hit by them. Dewott falls over asleep. Burgundy: Dormir?! Cilan: Now Solar Beam! Pansage charges and fires Solar Beam. Dewott is hit and defeated. Referee: Dewott is unable to battle! The winner is Pansage and the victor is Cilan! Burgundy: No! (Collapses to her knees) That was my moment. To show him I’m the superior Connaisseuse. Cilan goes over, offering his hand. Cilan: That was an excellent battle. I’m proud to be a Connoisseur with you. Burgundy holds back tears, as she takes his hand to stand up. Casey: Alright! Nothing like a good battle to get me fired up! (Points at Cheren) Alright you! Time to battle! Cheren: Hm. Fine. Casey and Cheren take their positions, as they draw their Pokéballs. Casey: Zebstrika! Cheren: Darmanitan. The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Zebstrika and Darmanitan. Casey: Zebstrika, use Wild Charge! Cheren: (Tilts glasses) Fire Punch. Zebstrika dashes forward, encased in lightning. Darmanitan speeds out of the way easily, striking with Fire Punch from behind the neck. Zebstrika is slammed into the ground, struggling to get up. Cheren: Bulldoze. Darmanitan punches the ground, it bulging and slamming into Zebstrika and defeating it. Referee: Zebstrika is unable to battle! The winner is Darmanitan and the victor is Cheren! Casey: Ah! So easily? Cheren returns Darmanitan, as he leaves. He heads towards the exit. Georgia: Aren’t you going to stick around? Cheren: Why? The trainer to watch is nowhere in sight. Cheren heads down the stairs, as Georgia and Hilda take their positions. Hilda: I’d been waiting to take you on for a while! You as tenacious as a Hydreigon and tough as a Bouffalant! Ginger! Hilda throws her Pokéball, choosing Ginger the shiny Durant. It releases sparkles as it comes out. Georgia: A Durant, huh? I choose Sawk! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Sawk. Sawk: Sawk! Hilda: Whoo-hee! Ginger, use Guillotine! Ginger’s pinchers glow with white energy, as it charges and bites into Sawk. Sawk doesn’t even flinch. Georgia: Hate to disappoint, but our ability is Sturdy. You won’t beat us that easily. Now Close Combat! Sawk repeatedly punches and kicks Ginger, sending her flying. Hilda: Ginger, go for Iron Head! Georgia: Karate Chop! Ginger charges in, head glowing like iron. Sawk strikes Ginger’s Iron Head with a Karate Chop, stalling the attack. The two skid backwards, Sawk ready to go. Georgia: Close Combat! Sawk charges in, striking Ginger with Close Combat. Ginger is knocked away defeated. Referee: Durant is unable to battle! The winner is Sawk and the victor is Georgia! Hilda: Yeah! What a battle! You sure get down and dirty, don’t ya! Georgia: Ha! That isn’t even half of what I’m capable of! Freddy: And what a day! With no interruptions this time! Everyone rest up tonight, as the next day will feature our next few rounds! Main Events * Rui, Cilan, Cheren and Georgia move onto the third round. * Iris' Heatmor reveals it has learned Fire Lash. * Casey reveals she owns a Zebstrika. Characters * Rui * Iris * Burgundy * Cilan * Cheren * Casey * Hilda * Georgia * Ian * Miror B. * Don George * Freddy O'Martin * Grimsley Pokémon * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Heatmor (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Dewott (Burgundy's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Zebstrika (Casey's) * Ginger the Durant (Hilda's, shiny) * Sawk (Georgia's) Trivia * The rematch between Burgundy and Cilan is to highlight Burgundy's growth. ** I was disappointed that the anime didn't have a growth arc for her so I added one myself. * Rui proves her strength and capabilities to a higher level, everyone noticing the improvement. * Cheren reveals that he reveres Ian's skills higher than everyone else's. * Casey has a Zebstrika due to it having black stripes and the fact that Stephan isn't a rival character. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc